The present invention relates to a nail holder and more particularly to such a nail holder for holding any of a variety of nails while nailing.
In making wooden furnitures, upholstering a room, or fastening wooden members, a variety of nails may be used for holding things together. While nailing, the nail is held with fingers and then driven in by a hammer. While hammering the nail, the fingers may be injured by the hammer easily. If the nail is to be driven in a harden object (for example: the concrete wall), the fingers may be hurt by the severe shock. Further, the nail after driven may be out of the course, or tilted and caused to deform as it is held with the fingers while nailing.